Cinderella
by anti-akuma-weapon
Summary: The classes at Mahora Academy has to put on a play or show a movie done by each class. Negi chooses Cinderella and now he has to wear a dress.
1. Chapter 1

'Another beautiful day at the school of Mahora. The sky was piercing blue, there wasn't a cloud in the sky. A very beautiful day to walk to class.' Thought a certain 10 year old.

"Negi, do you remember that the Cinema Festival at our school is coming up pretty soon." A voice interrupted the birds chirps. Turning around, Headmaster Konoe, The old man smiled and nodded a hello towards Negi before continuing, "Every class has to do a play or show a movie made by their class."

"My class is doing the 'Foolish Traveler.'" Takamichi, A teacher at Mahora Acdemy appered from the shadows. He smirked his trademark smirk. "As a Teacher, you have to choose for your class, take control Negi."

Negi smiled and nodded. His thoughts flowed to one student that he always saw after class for Mage training, He thought quickly about her past. How she was the Destroyer of Man, The only one who could rival the Thousands Master AKA Negi's Father, The (*cough* Once *cough*) Great Evangel!

"I think I have an idea! It's an old english classic, Cinderella!" Negi smiled then tried to think why his thoughts went to her. He shrugged it off noticing he was zoning out of the converasation with the Headmaster and Takamichi. "Well, we have to get to our classes before the bell rings!" Negi ran and got to his classroom just as the bell rang.

After taking attendance, Negi closed the student log and spoke up. "As you all know, the Cinema Festival is coming up soon, and I just chose the play we could all do!" Negi smiled and some of the students clapped. "and ever-" Cut off by his own student.

"Is it a ninja play?" The tallest of the girls asked.

"No way! It has to be a samurai play!" Setsuna, the female samurai who has dedicated her life to protect her childhood friend and ojou-sama, Konoka. Setsuna hopped on her desk with her wooden sword in hand.(Negi had forbade her to bring her real sword after the whole sleep walking incident...)

"That'll be so cool!" Asuna and Konoka both with their hands together and glimmers in their eyes said.

"No it wouldn't! It has to be -"

"Stop guessing and let me tell you!" Negi said only slightly annoyed. "Please, Setsuna, off the desk... Anyway, The play is Cinderella, and as I was saying: 'all. Must. Participate.'" The last part was directed at Evangeline who just got angry and looked away. The girls erupted into an uproar of exclamiation marks and high pitched speech.

"We know that story! That's what you made us read over break right?" Ayaka, the class president, spoke up, quieting everyone down. "Shall we decide roles by chance?"

"Good idea, I just so happen to have a hat here." Negi pulled a hat from under his podium.

"Isn't that Nagi's hat he wore last time he visited..?" one of the girls spoke up but Negi sweatdropped and ignored it. He wrote the roles on a piece of paper, folded them and put them into the hat.

"Alright everyone! line up! Choose carefully, choose the part you feel is the best!"

Asakura reached in first, "Awesome! Narrator!" she high fived everyone down the line and sat back in her seat. Chizuru, Misa, Akira, and Satsuki reached in at the same time, "Make up!" they read as they opened the folded paper. "The chances of us getting these at the same time are... Awesome!" they squealed, (probably the cause of the high pitch speaking before.) laughed with each and pulled various make-up kits from their purses. "We get to, like, do people's faces!"

Haruna, the class artist drew next. "The step mother? well I felt it out and chose this, I'll try my best Negi!" She shurgged and sat in her seat. Nodoka picked looked flabbergasted and sat next to Nodoka. "I-I got Fairy Godmother..." Haruna sweatdropped and reassured her classmate.

The twins, Fumika and Fuuka chose next. "Mice? How are we both mice?" They glared at Negi who smiled and thought 'Maybe i should have mixed these up...' Chisame grabbed at the bottom and looked at her paper. "A Mouse? come on!" She vented to herself all the way to her seat.

"Now since i know you 3 are in a band, i just put you guys for music is that fine?" Negi pointed to the next 3 in line, who was writing their next song.

Ako, Sakurako and Modoka high fived. "We get to play for the school, yeah! We get to share our music!"

Yue chose next. "The cabbage driver?" She looked really confused as she walked over to Asakura. "What's a cabbage driver?"

"That says carriage, you'll be driving Cinderella to the ball." Asakura answered for Yue.

"I got Special effects." Satomi said. Chachamaru grabbed her part and looked. "As did I."

"Same!" Chao and Mana said. Zazie simply juggled with one hand and pointed to Satomi.

Natsumi grabbed hers and acted like a maid, "I got Prince assistant master." She said then bowed. Makie bowed and did the same. " I did too, master." Yuna put her hand in front of her as if she was holding a tray. "At least we're in the play." They laughed.

Gu fei and Kaede read their parts before pretend sparring. "These roles are perfect for us!"

"K-King?!" Setsuna read it over again and again. Sweating each time.

"That's nice, I guess I'm your Queen." Konoka fell into Setsuna's arms, which was holding the paper, causing Setsuna to blush.

"I bet I'll get Cinderella!" Ayaka reached in and picked up her part. "I lost my own bet... I got an evil step sister..."

"Same here." Asuna said and sparks flew right away.

"I know i'm going to be a better Step sister than you... but can we change it please Mr. Negi?" Ayaka pleaded.

"I'm sorry Ayaka, if you picked it you have to stick with it." Negi smiled but sparks flew even harder. " 2 roles are left, Evangeline, May i remind you, all must participate." She reluctantly got up and grabbed a piece of paper. She stood in shock and read her role again.

"The prince?!" She exclaimed. "So Negi... Y-You're..."

Negi gasped and looked at his role. "That makes me..."

"Cinderella!" The whole class exclaimed and burst into laughter.

"We should do like a spin off of Cinderella!" Fuuka yelled out, Fumika backed Fuuka up, "Yeah with Vampires and stuff!"

"I-I'll see... I'll check in with the Headmaster... and for now, everyone, study their roles! I'll have the scripts done soon!" Negi smiled and the bell rang. "Have a nice weekend! The festival is in a week!" Negi smiled at the leaving girls then looked down worried at his paper. "I have to wear a dress?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Negi walked from his final class with his arms hung low, depression lines hung along his head and tears of fear dropped from his face as he muttered "I have to wear a dress..." over and over.

"Hey, bouya, aren't you supposed to be training at this time?" A very familiar voice pierced his ears, perking him up almost immediately. He looked up to find evangeline leaning against the wall. "I thought I told you that when your final class is over, you need to run to my home to run laps."

'Are you sure it's not because you want him to yourself?' a voice in Evangeline's head said. She shook the thought away. "A-anyway, i'll give you 10 minutes to get to the cottage." She started blushing.

"but Evangeline, you're turning red, do you have a fever?" Negi ran up to her and put his hand onto her forehead. He touched her cheek, gauging how different her temperature changed. "You're burning up!"

"I-I'm fine... I mean, you have 5 minutes now to get to the cottage!" She yelled and hid her face.

"Y-yes ma'am!" Negi full of fear ran down the hallway, Evangeline touched her cheek where Negi touched it.

"Y-you idiot..." She sighed and shook her head again to get thoughts out of her head.

. . .

"Just one more with the rock on your back!" Evangeline ordered Negi as he came out of the thicket of the forest. She sat and drank her lemonade. Negi groaned and ran on. "What was that?!" he ran faster perking up a little bit. She lost sight of him and she sipped more and looked up to the sky past her parasol. 'why is a human worrying about a vampire like me..?' she thought. She remembered her past, how she fell in love with Nagi, and how she had fallen in love with...

"Evangeline!" Negi screamed and when she snapped out of it, Negi was fanning her. "Are you sure you're ok? It isn't like you to zone out like that." she flicked his hand away.

"Y-yeah, I was just lost in thought." She sat up and he nervously played with the hem of his shirt. "What do you want? You're already done... Unless you want more?" She glared and grinned evilly.

"N-no it's just that... I have to have your word that you'll do the play..." he sounded confident, but his body wasn't as sure because his limbs trembled. "All students have to do the play."

She shrugged and shook her head. "I don't know what you're gonna do because i'm not doing it." She sat back in her chair and made it lay back. "Not even your father could make me do something like that." When she mentioned his father, she opened her eyes a little to see his reaction, it seemed normal, so she shrugged and closed her eyes again.

"B-but, I'm not my father!" Negi got on his knees and bowed his head. "P-please Evangeline!" He shouted. She got annoyed quickly. She stood up, shaking the table and her lawn chair.

"I already said no!" She stomped off towards the front door (not needed but to cross my point) angrily.

"W-wait evange-" He stood quickly but was tired from his training. He fell and stumbled into Evangeline. "I-I'm sorry..." Negi opened his eyes and saw that their faces were so close, he had fallen on top of her. Evangeline's face slowly turned red. 'You could probably kiss her.' A thought crossed Negi's mind and he moved closer before stopping again. 'W-wait, what am i thinking? What am I doing?' Negi shook his head.

'He's so close. if I move a little, I could probably kiss him...' Evangeline blushed even more. 'The Prince kisses the Princess.' flashed through her mind and the heat from her face could've been felt around the world. "O-ok I'll do it..." She looked away. "I'll be in the play... You have my word..." Their lips were so close she could've kissed him then.

"Re-really?" He brightened up and smiled. His bright smile made her blush even more. She nodded and it hit her. (Not the smile. The smile didn't hit her.)

"Y-yes, so can you get off of me?" He sweat dropped and laughed nervously at the request.

"I can't." A vein popped and she hit him off of her.

"Is that better?!" She asked angrily and stormed into her house, closing the door. She leaned on the door and sighed. "W-will we kiss?" She asked herself as her thoughts wandered.


End file.
